Welcome to Aecrudia!
Welcome to Aecrudia! is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the introductory case of the game and the first case of Memories of the Past (Season 1). It is the first case set in the Daytide Coast district of Aecrudia. Plot At an Aecrudian landing field, the player is picked up by and meets their assigned partners of the department, Feodora Beaudreau and Fredric Collingham. After greeting the player, the Assistant Chief of Police, Velma Stewart, drives to the Aecrudian Department's headquarters, only for the four police personnel to run into an unconscious man lying beside the Coast Bridge. Feodora wished to assist the wounded man. Tough luck hit the team as they identified the man to be a murdered Dean Crowden, a rich man who pretended to be poor in order to earn more money from the less fortunate. After identifying the victim, Feo and Velma returned to headquarters while Fredric introduced the player to hands-on police work such as repairing broken or torn items and decoding passwords on locked items. Basil Knightley, the department's coroner, determined that the victim died from sharp force trauma as a result of being stabbed in the stomach. The player soon met their other co-workers of the department, including Chief Leopold Defarge, who informs the player that they will alternate partners between Feo and Fredric from time to time, and that the department's main goal is to protect and serve the city. Throughout the murder investigation, the team flagged five suspects: John Ferguson, a minister with overzealous beliefs of religion and justice who might have taken matters into his own hands upon learning of the victim's horrible sin; Reta Wallace, an artist revealed to be the victim's fiancée who was angered that the victim tried to force her to sell her paintings; Sylvester Todgers, Fredric's old friend growing up in the streets and a street musician who became one of Dean's victims of theft when he stole Sylvester's tip jar which he needs to support him and his son; Raleigh Salt, a respected and higher-up professor who tried to expose the victim's horrible scheme but was threatened by him which might have led to the professor taking action to save his own life; and Clarissa Applebee, a heiress who dated the victim and had her ego bruised when he did background checks on her to ensure she wasn't involved in criminal activities. After exploring new crime scenes such as Main Street and a gentleman's club and identifying the murder weapon to be an ice pick, the team gathered enough evidence to catch the artist guilty of premeditated homicide. Reta hated Fredric's sudden accusation of homicide, but the bodyguard-turned-detective took time to snap at her with the player's findings during the murder investigation. In response, Reta revealed that she knew about Dean having an affair with Clarissa and that he lied to everybody in Daytide Coast about being poor. Reta consulted with Professor Salt about the victim's scheme and she discovered that Dean's ultimate goal was to steal the poor's money and add it to his own bank account to keep the district in poverty. She connected the dots and learned that the victim manipulated her into marriage just to coerce her into selling her valuable paintings. From there, Dean would take the funds then divorce her to leave her poor and continue his scheme. This angered Reta beyond belief. So much so that she arranged a meeting with Dean under the Coast Bridge to come to terms with selling her paintings but she fatally stabbed him and ran off with the ice pick, trying to hide the evidence. Fredric shipped her off to court where Judge Bernard Thoreau currently serves as the city's justice. At trial, Reta was willing to accept her sentence and did not deny her crimes. After some witty remarks from Judge Thoreau, he sentenced her to 20 years in prison. Following the trial, Chief Defarge spoke with the player in private in his office. He briefed the rookie detective about the sudden increase in arrests in Daytide Coast and wants the player to contain the situation while also try to discover the root cause of the crime rate increase. Just then, Leopold receives a phone call from Shelton Applebee that his daughter, Clarissa, was kidnapped and that her last sighting was at the gentleman's club he frequents. Leopold assigns the player and Fredric to investigate immediately as he doesn't want the department to be in trouble with the higher-ups in the city. However, Opal requested the player's help in speaking to Sylvester about his musical invention. Fredric and the player's investigation into the kidnapping of Clarissa Applebee led them to discovering photo negatives of her and Professor Raleigh Salt together. When interrogated about her whereabouts, Raleigh claims he knew the victim through her father and that he was having champagne with her until she said she was going to the Coast Bridge to sight-see. The team investigates the riverbank once more, only to find Clarissa bound and gagged near the water's edge. She expresses her gratitude to the team and is returned to her father. The Applebees thank the team and wish to spread the word of the player's actions. Chief Defarge is impressed and thankful to some extent considering the team was unable to find out who kidnapped the heiress to the Applebee fortune. Nevertheless, Leopold welcomed the player to the team with open arms. In addition to the Chief, the player's other co-workers are also impressed. Meanwhile, Opal asks Sylvester a bunch of questions about his invention of the sousaphone. However, Sylvester asks the player's help in finding his new invention he lost. Eager to help, Opal assists the player in searching Sylvester's main workplace: Main Street. They locate the mysterious invention that was previously broken in a trash can. Opal later identifies the invention to be a stereoscope, an expensive device used to view three-dimensional photographs. Opal found a photo in the stereoscope of Sylvester's son, Noel Todgers, moments before he broke the invention. When questioned, Noel apologizes and Sylvester forgives him. Opal then told the player they can go back to the station since she'll be with Sylvester and his son for a while. Chief Defarge then dismissed the player and told them to enjoy the rest of their night, and with the first day under their belt, the player left the station. Summary Victim *'Dean Crowden' (found dead underneath a bridge) Murder Weapon *'Ice Pick' Killer *'Reta Wallace' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays fiddle *The suspect knows calligraphy Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays fiddle *The suspect knows calligraphy *The suspect wears perfume Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold button Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays fiddle Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold button Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays fiddle *The suspect knows calligraphy *The suspect wears perfume Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold button Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays fiddle *The suspect knows calligraphy *The suspect wears perfume Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer plays fiddle. *The Killer knows calligraphy. *The Killer wears perfume. *The Killer wears a gold button. *The Killer is under 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Faded Card, Victim's Body; New Suspect: John Ferguson; Victim identified: Dean Crowden) * Ask Minister Ferguson about the victim. (Prerequisite: Bridge Entrance investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Main Street) * Investigate Main Street. (Prerequisite: John Ferguson interrogated; Clues: Barrel, Broken Object) * Examine Barrel. (Result: Leather Bag) * Examine Leather Bag. (Result: Victim's Locket; New Clue: Mysterious Woman) * Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Reta Wallace) * Talk to Reta Wallace about the victim's locket. (Prerequisite: Reta identified on Locket) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Metal Object) * Analyze Metal Object. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Sylvester Todgers) * See if Sylvester Todgers knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Metal Object analyzed) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Written Message) * Analyze Written Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows calligraphy) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays fiddle) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Gentleman's Club. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Fancy Box, Victim's Hat) * Examine Fancy Box. (Result: Defaced Book; New Suspect: Raleigh Salt; Profile updated: Raleigh knows calligraphy) * Question Raleigh Salt about the victim's vandalism on his book. (Prerequisite: Fancy Box unraveled; Profile updated: Raleigh plays fiddle) * Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Makeup Sample) * Analyze Makeup Sample. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Clarissa Applebee) * Ask Clarissa Applebee why her makeup was on the victim's hat. (Prerequisite: Makeup Sample analyzed; Profile updated: Clarissa knows calligraphy; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tavern Doorway) * Investigate Tavern Doorway. (Prerequisite: Clarissa Applebee interrogated; Clues: Jar of Coins, Torn Paper, Bloody Ice Pick; Murder Weapon Found: Ice Pick) * Examine Jar of Coins. (Result: Sylvester's Tip Jar) * Return the tip jar to Sylvester. (Prerequisite: Sylvester's Tip Jar unraveled; Profile updated: Sylvester plays fiddle) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Telegram) * Analyze Telegram Message. (09:00:00) * Talk to Minister Ferguson about his telegram to the victim. (Prerequisite: Telegram Message analyzed; Profile updated: John plays fiddle and knows calligraphy) * Examine Bloody Ice Pick. (Result: Transparent Substance) * Examine Transparent Substance. (Attribute: The Killer wears perfume) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Interrogate Raleigh Salt about his statement on the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Private Lounge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Trunk, Victim's Coat) * Examine Trunk. (Result: Girl in Picture) * Examine Girl in Picture. (Result: Clarissa Applebee) * Ask Clarissa Applebee why the victim was researching her. (Prerequisite: Girl in Picture identified) * Examine Victim's Coat. (Result: Engagement Ring) * Examine Engagement Ring. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Reta Wallace) * Question Reta Wallace about the victim planning to marry her. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells identified under microscope) * Investigate Riverbank. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Perfume Bottle, Newspaper) * Examine Perfume Bottle. (Result: Gold Coin) * Analyze Gold Coin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a gold button) * Examine Newspaper. (Result: Particles) * Analyze Particles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is under 30) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Light of Day (1/6). (No stars) The Light of Day (1/6) * Investigate Gentleman's Club. (Available after unlocking The Light of Day; Clue: Torn Negatives) * Examine Torn Negatives. (Result: Photo Negatives) * Analyze Photo Negatives. (06:00:00) * Ask Raleigh about Clarissa's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Photo Negatives analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Investigate Riverbank. (Prerequisite: Raleigh interrogated; Clue: Clarissa Applebee) * Question Clarissa Applebee about her kidnappers. (Prerequisite: Play Riverbank as a task; Reward: Aecrudia PD Badge) * Ask Sylvester Todgers about his music invention. (Available after unlocking The Light of Day) * Investigate Main Street. (Prerequisite: Sylvester interrogated; Clue: Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Broken Device) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Unknown Device) * Analyze Unknown Device. (12:00:00) * Question Noel Todgers about breaking his father's invention. (Prerequisite: Unknown Device analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia * This is one of the cases in which Feodora and Fredric interact with each other. Reviews Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Memories of the Past